The present invention relates to a system for producing and packing tobacco items, particularly cigarettes.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a system comprising two production machines (which may be actual production machines in the case of items consisting of plain cigarettes, or filter assembly machines in the case of items consisting of filter-tipped cigarettes) and at least the same number of packing machines.